New Years Resolutions
by promisedtea
Summary: Arthur makes his annual resolutions, except this year they are slightly different. Arthur/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New Years Resolutions 1/3  
**

**Author:faydako**

**Fandom: Merlin**

**Summary: Arthur writes his anual New Years Resolutions, except this year they are slightly different.**

**Paring: Merlin/Arthur**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC where as Merlin belongs to Arthur**

**A/N: Beta'd by the wonderful waldorph thanks for your all your hard work hun :)**

* * *

Arthur could never understand the fuss people made when it came to making New Year's resolutions.

For as long as he could remember, his father had always told him to write his list, and each year his list remained the same. He understood that the resolutions were a test of his own will but when he hardly stuck to them he couldn't see the point in making them in the first place. His father had always insisted on seeing his list, and each year , Uther kept a strong eye on him, especially if he failed to show for patrol duty, because he'd gotten a hangover from the feast the night before. Uther had of course been livid; and as punishment for his actions, Uther had had him restrained in the dungeons with his list the only source of company.

Arthur shuddered, his hand subconsciously moving to his wrist where the scars from the chains were still slightly visible.

This year however his resolutions were different. He still wrote the ones that would please his father, but his main resolution list was concentrated more around the welfare of Merlin.

1. _Be Nicer To Merlin_

As much as he liked Merlin being his servant (but never admitted it) there were times when the other boy got him so aggravated that Arthur had no other choice but to throw him in the stocks. He had practically lost count on how many times Merlin had shown him up in front of the court or in front of his father.

He remembered their first meeting, when he was throwing daggers at the table his latest servant was carrying, using the table for target practise. Merlin had come along defending the servant, and even had the nerve to stand up to him. Of course Merlin ended up being landed in the cells for the night, but at that moment Arthur couldn't have cared less.

Their second meeting had resulted in a playful fight within the court yard, Merlin somehow managing to make a mockery out of him, his mockery stunning Arthur and his knights. Since then Arthur's respect for his servant grew, and instead of sending him to the stocks whenever he got him angry, he would slap him up the side of his head, or come out with some witty remark instead.

At least he could say that he had started sticking to one resolution early this year.

2. _Tell Merlin You Love Him_

The revelation had dawned when Merlin had drunk from the goblet in order to save Arthur's life, almost dying as a result in order to protect his master.

Arthur had done everything in his power to save Merlin's life; defending him when his father had said that his life wasn't worth saving. Even Morgana knew that he loved him, he didn't know how she knew but she did, and it was her encouragement that gave Arthur the strength he needed to defy his father all because he finally realised that Merlin meant more to him than anything else in Camelot.

This realisation had cost him a night locked up in the cells, not knowing whether or not risking his own life had been enough to save that of the man he loved.

Hearing that Merlin had recovered had been the best news Arthur could have hoped for, and no sooner he had finished his conversation with his father upon the balcony overlooking the kingdom he went straight to Gaius' chambers in order to see Merlin for himself. He was a bag of nerves the moment he arrived at the physicians chambers, his heart beating so hard in his chest he found it hard to breathe. His breath caught in his throat, the moment his eyes had landed on Merlin, and he couldn't help the grin that spread over his features as he watched the boy sit eating whatever concoction Gaius had prepared for him. Of course he couldn't help the playful banter between them, with him ordering Merlin back to work bright and early in the morning.

His visit was short with Merlin thanking him for the trouble he had gone through in order to save his life. That night Arthur summoned Merlin to his chambers, much to the other boy's annoyance at being called away at such an ungodly hour. It was that night when Merlin had admitted that he loved him, it was that night when they first made love, and it was that night that Arthur would never forget.

3. _Give Merlin More Training Lessons_

Merlin wasn't the best when it came to sword fighting; Arthur knew that ever since their first training session. He had some knowledge but not enough to disarm his opponent. The events of Elador had shown Arthur that Merlin's combat training had come in handy, but the Prince needed to give him more lessons.

Of course Merlin being Merlin would moan and groan at him, make up some stupid argument that he didn't need "damn sessions", his protests didn't last long however, what with Arthur promising him kisses every time he found a bruise or an injury from their session, those soon shut him up. And what bugged Arthur even more, was the fact that he knew Merlin was porously causing Arthur to hit him in certain places, maybe the promise of kisses wasn't such a good idea after all.

4. _Let Merlin take more control_

Now this was one resolution that Arthur was going to have difficulties in keeping. Whenever they ended up having sex, Arthur always liked to stay in control of the situation, maybe it was because of his hunting instincts and he always saw Merlin as his pray, or maybe he liked to remind Merlin that he was his.

He would deliberately leave marks on his skin, reminding Merlin who was the master. He liked to be buried inside Merlin, he liked to watch him wither and beg for more as he pumped harder and faster. He liked to make Merlin come first making him scream out his name.

It wasn't that he was getting tired of taking control all the time, it was because of the one time that he'd let Merlin take control and if he was going to be honest, it was the best sex he had had in a very long time.

Arthur sighed heavily as a soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Looking up from the list he gave permission for whoever was at the door to enter his chambers.

"Sorry to disturb you sire, but your father has sent for you" Arthur sighed heavily

"What is it that my father requires of me?" Arthur asked the guard at the door,

"It's about the old physician sire" Arthur sighed heavily and nodded dismissing the guard who had brought him the message. Grabbing his favourite long brown jacket from the back of his chair the prince, hastily tidied his desk. He sighed heavily knowing the summons from his father could only mean one thing.

* * *

Merlin sighed heavily as he continued to walk through the castle hallways, his arms laden with fresh bed linen for Arthur. There were times when Merlin hated being Arthur's servant, and today was proving to be one of those days. Instead of being at Gaius' bedside where he wanted to be, Arthur had given him plenty of duties to keep him occupied.

He knew his master was just looking out for him, and every so often would ask how the older man was doing but all Merlin could do was shrug in response.

"I would know better if you let me see him for once!" he'd snapped at him after Arthur had asked him what seemed to be the 100th time that day how Gaius was.

He knew that Arthur would have been angry with him for snapping at him like he did, and he had waited for some witty remark back from the prince, but it never came. He was sure Arthur had flinched when he had snapped at him and he was about to apologise for his behaviour, when the Prince surprised him by allowing him to see Gaius.

Merlin had spent a good hour tending to Gaius' needs when Arthur had summoned him back to his duties. As usual Arthur had him cleaning out his stables, and then made him polish and re-polish his armour; he also washed his tunics as well as provides fresh his bed with fresh linen, even though Merlin had only changed it a few days prior.

Without having the means to knock not that he ever did,Merlin entered his master's chambers. The chambers were quiet, except from the crackling noises from the fire. Merlin sighed heavily and placed the linen down on the chest of drawers nearest to the door, he walked briskly to the large four poster bed that was the centre piece of the room, his movements whipped up a sudden wind and caused the parchments on Arthur's desk to flutter to the ground.

Sighing heavily, Merlin bent down to pick up whatever important work Arthur had been working on when he spotted his name written on the parchment he was currently holding. Wondering why on earth the prince would be writing something about him, his curiosity got the better of him and concluded that taking just one tiny peak at whatever Arthur had been writing wouldn't hurt.

His eyes widened as he realised what he was reading, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Gaius had always told him that the Pendragon's were very keen on keeping a resolution list, but Merlin never in his dreams thought Arthur would make one concerning himself.

He knew that reading Arthur's private list was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself especially when the first resolution was for Arthur to be nicer to him. He continued to read, his eyes skimming quickly over Arthur's neat handwriting.

Movement from outside the door caused Merlin to hastily place the parchments back neatly onto the desk; footsteps drew closer and as Merlin returned to undressing the Arthur's bed, the footsteps faded away again. With his heart in his mouth, Merlin went back to the desk and picked up Arthur's resolution list again, he swallowed and licked his lips subconsciously wondering how he could make the list to his advantage.

If Arthur wanted to please him, then Merlin was going to make Arthur's life just that little bit more interesting.

* * *

**_Enjoy and Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Years Resolutions 1/3  
Author: faydako  
Fandom: Merlin  
Summary: Arthur makes his annual resolutions except this year they are slightly different.  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC where as Merlin belongs to Arthur.

* * *

Chapter Two

Making Arthur's life that little bit more interesting had turned out, to be much harder than Merlin had originally thought. What with his duties torn between the preparations for Camelot's New Year's celebrations, and looking after Gaius he barely had the time to spend any time alone with the prince to put what plans he had into action.

Of course after reading Arthur's resolutions list Merlin's mind had gone into overdrive, making it difficult for him to concentrate on his duties. Arthur had of course caught onto his servant's strange behaviour and after he had completed his duties for Gaius, Arthur had summoned him to his chambers so they could have a "talk".

Knocking lightly on his master's door, he waited for a response but when non-came he entered the chambers anyway. Arthur had clearly been in the room, as the smell of wine and whatever food Arthur had eaten for his evening meal hit his senses. The place as usual was a complete mess, and even though Arthur had not asked him to tidy away the remainders of his meal, Merlin did so anyway.

"That's not the reason I summoned you Merlin!" Arthur's voice made him jump, almost causing him to drop the plates he held in his hands.

"I know that sire, but you'd only make me clean it up later" Merlin pointed out; Arthur chuckled low in his throat.

"That's true, but for now just leave it, you and I need to have a little talk" Merlin frowned. "You see I'm a little worried about you Merlin" Arthur confessed as he walked towards him, Merlin swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the bottom of his throat.

"And why would you be worried about me sire?" Merlin asked trying to play dumb as Arthur closed the gap between them, he shivered as the heat of the Prince's body made contact with his cool skin.

"You're my best friend Merlin, I have a right to worry about you" Arthur replied smiling softly "Not to mention your emotions are like an open book to me, I can always tell when something is bothering you" Arthur admitted, "Tell me what's wrong" he whispered causing Merlin to shiver again as Arthur began kissing the nape of his neck.

"Nothing's wrong Arthur" Merlin just about managed as Arthur moved to kiss the pulse point in his neck, causing Merlin to tremble in anticipation.

"Liar!" Arthur hissed, "Tell me the truth Merlin" Arthur demanded, Merlin sighed heavily

"I've had a lot of things on my mind lately" Merlin replied shuddering again as Arthur moved further down his neck,

"I would never have guessed that" Arthur mocked, causing Merlin to frown at the prince,

"Well if your not going to be nice to me," Merlin responded pushing Arthur away from him, confused and hurt by Merlin's sudden change in behaviour Arthur reached out to him, only to have his hand pushed away again.

"Merlin, look please I'm sorry" Arthur pleaded, Merlin huffed and crossed his arms still not completely satisfied with the Prince's apology "Please Merlin I'm just worried about you, I just want my lover back" Arthur replied his voice dark and husky sending another wave of shivers down Merlin's spine. Unable to stand seeing Arthur in such a venerable state, Merlin took the opportunity and closed the gap between them once more, he smiled softly the twinkle in his eyes returning, and before Arthur could ask what he was doing, Merlin captured his masters lips in a bruising kiss.

"You should be nicer to me more often" Merlin panted after he broke apart from the kiss, a smirk evident on the warlocks face as confusion took over the Prince's handsome features.

"So does this mean I've got my lover back?" Arthur asked hope clear in his voice; Merlin chuckled low in his throat,

"Well it depends if my boyfriend is going to stick to his promise" Merlin hinted

"I never made you a promise" Arthur responded, again Merlin chuckled

"Oh I think you know what I'm on about _Arthur_" Merlin responded huskily, Arthur's eyes widened in shock, realising what Merlin was going on about.

"You…how?" he stumbled

"It's called you being a messy prat"

"And its called you being a nosey idiot" Arthur replied blushing Merlin grinned

"So you want me to take control more do you?" Merlin asked his voice low and husky causing Arthur to shudder in response. Taking hold of the prince's warm hand, Merlin led Arthur to his four-poster bed; he knew that Arthur was already growing hard, the suspense was clear and without warning Merlin flung the prince to the bed.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked Merlin chuckled as he crawled slowly onto the bed, he leaned down brushing his body flush against that of his master's, causing a strangled moan to come from the prince's lips.

"Taking control of course" Merlin grinned as the Arthur groaned again, straddling his hips Merlin snuggled his bottom against the Arthur's growing erection, taking off his neck scarf he tore the cloth in two using it to tie Arthur's hands to his bed posts.

"Merlin" Arthur groaned as Merlin pressed his backside further into his growing erection, Merlin sighed heavily enjoying the sensations that were running through his own body, even though they were both fully clothed the sight below him was enough to make him hard. Swallowing the lump that had once again formed at the bottom of his throat, Merlin ducked lower, moving his hands over the clothing, and enjoying the pleasured sounds that were coming from Arthur's throat.

"You sure you want me to take control?" Merlin asked, all Arthur could do was nod in response grinning Merlin, dipped lower, his lips just meters from Arthur's

"You sure?" he asked again, Arthur groaned,

"Bloody hell Merlin, just shut up and fuck me already" Merlin chuckled low in his throat, and without any hesitation he took Arthur's mouth into his own.

As it turned out, pleasing Arthur was much easier than Merlin first thought, and something he could definitely get used to.

* * *

**_Reviews Welcomed :)_**


End file.
